Why?
by Cupid's Arrows
Summary: Shane and Caitlyn came to the park every night to comfort each other, and this time, the comforting leads to a little bit more than expected. Shaitlyn.


_Why? Why'd she leave me? Why'd he betray me? Why?_

"I wish I knew. I don't know what I did wrong. I guess until we know... we'll be out here every night." Caitlyn answered the question that she heard too often.

Shane didn't even look at her, he was still pained over what happened, it was harder knowing that Caitlyn had been hurt too.

Their place to sort everything out was here, at the park, and at night that was where they'd stay for hours at a time. "But I should have known it was too good to last." His voice was filled with hurt and pain.

"You couldn't have done anything more" Caitlyn sadi in a knowing voice, she was in the same situation. She just didn't know how to cry.

"I could have stopped it" Shane stared into space, feeling that everything was his fault.

The only way he could have stopped it was by fencing her in. And her wasn't going to do that, he wanted to trust her. "She would have hated you"

"I never wanna let that happen, I just wish I could tell her about everything I'm feeling"

"I don't think _he _would let you, he probably hates us both" She sighed.

"Why would you think he hates you?" Shane whispered. Caitlyn looked at him with a softness in her eyes that he'd never seen before, especially the past few times he'd been out here. He could only see a hint of anger then.

"Why else would he walk out of my life?"

"Well, he's missing out on a lot, any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, you're pretty, you're strong, you're smart. What's not to love?"

Caitlyn blushed and bit her lip. At least it was dark so Shane didn't notice. "I wish _he_ thought about me that way_."_

_"_There are plenty of guys out there who _are _smart enough to notice. I've known you for three years and know a lot about you. And I love you."

Caitlyn looked at him in question, and Shane realized what he said, he knew he was going to tell her, but he didn't plan on telling her so soon.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Caitlyn hadn't gotten over Nate quite yet, and she didn't know exactly what was happening.

"I meant it how I said it" Shane said without a hint of nervousness. Normally he'd be afraid, not with Caitlyn though, not now. Maybe any other time. But not tonight.

"You really like me?"

"I love you, I wouldn't love you if you changed" Shane smiled, he was so close to making Caitlyn his girl.

"Then this could work." Caitlyn accepted the offer, she was ready to be Shane Gray's girlfriend, ready to accept anything that came with that position.

"It _will _work" Shane was almost afraid. But still, their lips collided in a five second kiss.

It meant everything to them.

It was sweet, _to die for _type sweet, no one would have expected Shane and Caitlyn to get together. But it happened.

They longed for it, they needed it. If Nate and Mitchie were going to betray them like that, they were going to have to learn to live with it. Even if it meant doing the unexpected.

It didn't matter if Nate and Mitchie regretted their actions. Shane and Caitlyn weren't going to care. Shane wasn't going back for Mitchie, Caitlyn wasn't going back for Nate.

"I guess you were what I needed all along"

"It took to long for us to find out though, I can't believe I didn't see it before. I just never pictured us as a couple..." Caitlyn shyly looked away.

Shane took her hand in his. This night had a turn of events, a twist of fate, but they weren't afraid of what just happened. It was all part of something more, more than themselves, they wouldn't change it if they had the chance.

They couldn't have prepared for this. And now they weren't asking themselves why the one they loved left, they knew why. They'd moved on, everything happens for a reason.

Shane smiled about the feeling, with Caitlyn resting her head on his shoulder, he'd noticed that he loved someone other than Mitchie, and that was nearly impossible.

Shane used to love Mitchie so much that it was almost unrealistic. But it was over between them. Mitchie was the one who wanted it to be over, Shane would be the one still hanging on.

But Shane had found a new girl, she was there every day of his life, but he never felt anything major toward her, not until now, it was so perfect though. They weren't going to be in the dark any longer.

They didn't know at the time, but they were both thinking the same thing: _Why me?_

**AN: So, what did you think? I would really like to know so please review.**

**Oh, and don't forget to read and review my other one-shot 'Broken', you know, the one that only has one review.**


End file.
